The Sibling Code
Prologue Muffled mews sounded all over the blazing sunshine lit camp. Newleaf flowers had just began to bud and made the WindClan camp a colorful rainbow. The cats were fretting over a gray ticked tabby she-cat, who was howling in pain. The ginger and white specked Bloompaw was running around like an idiot, not knowing what to do the the poor queen. She was a new apprentice, Medicine cat apprentice to be true fact. A brown ticked she-cat rolled her eyes and sighed as Bloompaw ran into a heather bush, while trying to get into the den to fetch some useless thing that wouldn't help at all. The Medicine cat who had a brain was out getting herbs, and didn't even have a clue what was going on back at his home. She rolled her eyes. The ticked brown molly, Cloverkit watched helplessly, as her own mother, gave birth to her siblings. She was about three moons older then her new siblings. She wasn't all that excited about their birth, she knew her mother, Puddlegorse, would pay more attention to them then her. It didn't seem all too fair, and she was acting out in one of her pissy fits. Falconheart, her father, sat outside the Nursery with worry plastered all over his face, underneath that, careless, and grim. She rolled her eyes once more as Bloompaw flew out of the medicine den and tripped on a tussock and fell over, sending the water mint leaves flying all over the place. She began to pick them up, freaking out the wide fretful eyes. Doesn't she know water mint does ''nothing for a queen who's kitting? Cloverkit asked herself, shaking her head with a muffled sigh. "Hey," Cloverkit nearly leaped out of her fur when she heard the voice of Creekwish, gentle in her ears. She didn't hear the old warrior coming over. "Hi, is something the matter?" Cloverkit asked right after her mother let out a long wail. Creekwish couldn't help but grin at that moment, the prefect timing, then she flinched and looked utterly guilty for her 'doings'. "Um, sorry, that was mean, but... maybe instead of listening to her scream, you could see if Ferretkit and Dancingkit would like to play," Creekwish suggested, giving her chest fur a couple of quick, guilty laps. Cloverkit paused for a moment and glanced around camp. She really didn't enjoy her two denmates all that much and would rather clean dung off her claws with her teeth. "Um...." Cloverkit mewed. She glanced at the tall heather Nursery, which seemed perfectly patched up with not one hole she could fix. She darted her golden gaze to the apprentices den. It was a thick gorse bush with a twisted entrance gaping at it's roots. She dragged her eyes to take in the whole camp. The warriors den, a burrow in the ground was fine, and she doubted kits could work with that anyway, the Medicine den was always perfect, and she wouldn't dare touch the leaders den. She let out a sigh. "Fine." Creekwish nodded, looking pleased, and led Cloverkit across the tussocky camp and to the elders gorse bush. They crawled into the entrance among the roots and stopped inside the gloomy, smelly den. Featherfrost was sleeping with her silver striped tail curled around her thin body, she was the only elder who was still alive, but Cloverkit knew Creekwish would be joining the lonely she-cat soon. Ferretkit saw Cloverkit and bounded up to her. "Hey, Cloverkit," he said in an overly smooth voice, and his 'eyebrows' were lifted and he had a little cheeky smile planted on his face that Cloverkit really wanted to rip off. "Hey beautiful," Dancingkit trotted up beside his brown tabby brother, they looked exactly the same, the only thing you could tell them apart by was that Dancingkit had amber eyes and Ferretkit had sea green. "I will murder you in your sleep if you ever say that to me again," Cloverkit warned the two brothers with a threatening look. "Feisty," Dancingkit whispered in his brothers ear. Ferretkit gave a small nod of agreement. Cloverkit gave a small hiss under her breath and she curled up in a dusty old nest. Creekwish purred and exited the den. "Have fun." Ferretkit and Dancingkit sat in a nest a few inches away from her, whispering to each other and giving her tiny looks. She turned just as one of them was looking at her. He looked faintly surprised and scared and quickly ducked under the mossy nest. Cloverkit flattened her ears as Puddlegorse's wails traveled into the den. She already hated her siblings, causing this much pain to her dear mother? How dare they? She was going to shun them, give them the hardest times. She ''hated them and wanted them to die, slow, painful, awful deaths. Cloverkit shrugged. She might be going a bit far, but she knew she hated them, and that's a true fact. She better worry about them when they arrive and worry more about Dancingkit poking her flank with his tail and quickly drawing it back by his chest. He began to move it to her pelt again when she spun around at lightning speed, and grabbed his tail in her jaws. "Ow! Skin!" Dancingkit wailed. Ferretkit grabbed the rest of his brothers tail in his own jaws and began to try and tug it back. Cloverkit and Ferretkit were at tug-a-war over Dancingkit's tail. Dacingkit sounded like a dying snail. Just then, Slatepaw poked his head into the den. "Yo, Cloverkit, they are calling for you," he mewed and stuck his head back outside. "Busted!" Dancingkit squealed with delight as she let go of his tail. "Shut up, you dead maggot," Cloverkit muttered and dragged herself through the roots and was in the open, tussocky camp once more. She saw Hawkweed standing outside the Nursery, looking quite annoyed with his apprentice. Cloverkit bounded over to them. "Is it over?" she asked the gray and white slashed tom. Hawkweed nodded. Cloverkit ducked into the heather den and inhaled the milky scent. It was dim but she made out Puddlegorse's tabby ticked pelt. Cloverkit nosed up to her. Puddlegorse was sleeping, weak from the birth. Cloverkit glanced down at her younger siblings. Three. A smoky gray she-cat, a black and white tomkit, and a smoke black tabby tom. The smoke tom crawled lightly on Cloverkit's paw and let out a huge yawn and let himself settle there and fell still, in light snores and sometimes giving his tiny paws a little twitch. Cloverkit's pelt felt hot and her heart seemed to be skipping beats, making her chest hurt. She looked down at the little creatures. She suddenly wanted to curl around them and never let them go. She couldn't help but let out a purr. How could she have thought those awful things earlier? These were her younger siblings, and she had to protect them, care for them, love them. Cloverkit settled down on her belly and the other two kits climbed onto her. She purred, feeling their warm soft bodies lying across her. "I promise I will be the best sister I can be," Chapter 1 Coming Soon Category:Ashstorm's Fanfictions